The Legend Of Cyril: Broken Soul
by Light The Dragon 21
Summary: The story is coming back next month, so please wait for the final chapter of the story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Spyro characters they belong to some kind of company. Sorry don't know the name of it.

Now with my two songfic's that were problem poor. I've decided to write a story about Cyril since nobody seems to care what happens to him. So review it and tell me what you think of it.

_The Legend Of Cyril_

_Broken Soul_

The day had been hard for Cyril with training and running around for about an hour. Cyril was already tired of training and wanted to go to bed all ready, but his master said no until Cyril gets it right. (Note: Cyril is 8 years old here. Just to let you know).

"Master, I'm tired all ready can't I get some sleep all ready" Cyril said while yawing.

"No" he roared out at Cyril.

"Why not" Cyril said while yawing again.

"Because you have to, now use your Ice Furry on those dummies one more time they you can go to bed" his Master said calmly.

"It better be" Cyril whispered softly.

"What was that" his Master said.

"Nothing" Cyril said while getting up from the ground.

"That better be nothing, now attack those dummies" his Master roared out.

Cyril ran towards the middle of the room and waited for his Master to summon the dummies for him destroy. Master always used his ice breath to summon them which was kind of weird. Oh well Cyril was ready for the dummies.

"Ready Cyril" Master Time said softly.

"Yes, I'm ready" Cyril said in a normal tone of voice.

Time used his ice breath to summon the dummies to the training room. The dummies were summoned and ready to attack Cyril.

"Attack Cyril" Time ordered at the dummies.

All the dummies came around Cyril attacked him, but his wings for blocking against their attacks. Cyril stood on his hind legs and his wings around his blue form. Cyril slowly started lifting from the floor to the air and then Cyril opened his wings and his eyes were pure blue. Cyril had just released the true power within himself. All the dummies were all crystal and as Cyril dropped to the ground all the dummies were shattered like glass.

"Well done Cyril your training is complete for today, now you can leave" Time said happily.

"Thanks for training Master" Cyril said running for bed.

Time just sat there smiling to himself and thought he should've have told Cyril this _"Cyril I'm dying",_ but he'll tell Cyril some other time.

As Cyril was running to his room he didn't even look to see that Forever and Ignitus were in front of him. Cyril had crashed into them causing a loud sound in the hall of the temple.

"Oh sorry Forever and Ignitus" Cyril said softly.

"It's okay Cyril" Forever said softly.

"Cyril watch it next time okay" Ignitus said with hurt in his voice.

"I said was I sorr….." Cyril said but was being kissed by Forever. Cyril did like Forever, but they were only ten years old.

"We said it's okay Cyril" Forever said softly.

"Forever no kissing me okay" Cyril said shyly while blushing.

"Oh, okay" said Forever with sadness in her voice. Forever got off Cyril and walked little way from him and Ignitus.

"I'm going to bed now, so good night Ignitus "Forever said sadly. Forever looked at Cyril for second than ran off crying to her room.

"Goodnight Forever" Ignitus said softly then turned around and looked at Cyril.

"What" said Cyril?

"You what, you just hurt Forever feelings" Ignitus said angrily.

"I was just saying no kissing me and I'm only 10 years old Ignitus" Cyril said softly.

"I know, but you should sorry to her" said Ignitus.

"I will Ignitus, I will" Cyril whispered softly.

"Now lets both go to bed okay" Ignitus said softly. Both Cyril and Ignitus went to their room together to gets some good well sleep. (Note: Cyril and Ignitus are not gay. If you think about it the temple back in Cyril and Ignitus time would have been small and maybe in Spyro and Cynder's time it was adding more room to it).

Authors Note: Well there you have it the first chapter The Legend Of Cyril- Broken Soul. Now Cyril and Ignitus are not gay just so you know. Chapter two won't be up for about three to five days maybe. Chapter two will be called "Time's Soul Disappears Forever" will be the next chapter so just hold for a while okay.

Also to note: Make sure to review this story and tell me what you think of it.

Yours truly,

_You've Got A Way_


	2. Time Disappears Forever

Here's Chapter Two. Remember to review.

_Time Disappears Forever _

The next morning Cyril had waken up late in the afternoon which was around 12:30 or 12:36 in the afternoon. Beside's that he had to apologies to Forever and his master Time wanted to tell him something very important.

Cyril had walked everywhere and was trying to find Forever and apologies to her for what he had said to her. Cyril had passed the training room, but he turned around to see who was in the training room. It was Forever.

Forever had just finished her ice furry on the dummies. Cyril had never seen Forever train or fight in combat before. Terrador said Forever trained alone and even by herself which was amazing for a dragon to do. Cyril had walked in just little bit into the training room until Forever heard someone walk in. She turned to see who it was. It was Cyril of course. Forever smiled a little at Cyril. She had always loved Cyril since she was five years old. She wonder why Cyril was here for.

"Nice job on destroying those dummies Forever" Cyril said softly.

"Thanks Cyril" Forever said softly while blushing.

"Forever I'm sorry for what I said yesterday it's just were 10 years old we shouldn't be kissing until like 13 or 20. Do you forgive me" Cyril said while looking away from her.

"Yes Cyril, I forgive you, but I'm still kissing you if it doesn't bother you" Forever said softly. Cyril turned his head back to Forever and smiled at her.

"I'd like that" Cyril said while blushing.

"Good. So how about a kiss then Cyril" Forever said loudly to Cyril. Cyril walked up to Forever and stopped in front in her. Cyril started to blush, but is just one kiss. So Cyril bought his muzzle up to hers and was ready to kiss.

Forever thought in her mind "_I can't believe this is about to happen". _Cyril thought the same thing to "_I can't believe this about to happen". _

They were about to kiss when Volteer entered the training room and said "How's it going lovebirds". Cyril and Forever both backed away from each other and started to blush.

"What do you want Volteer, shouldn't you been reading a dictionary or better it a Thesaurus for that matter" Cyril said while calmingly down. Forever just laughed her head off for what Cyril had said.

"Ha ha, very funny Cyril" Volteer said angrily. Ignitus had entered the room and saw Cyril and Volteer looking at each other while Forever was laughing her head off for some reason.

"But it was funny Volteer, you read a lot and speak a little to fast. Now leave Cyril alone and go read the Webster's Dictionary & Thesaurus" Ignitus said loudly at Volteer. Volteer had just ran off from Ignitus loud voice to his room.

"Thanks Ignitus, I own you one" Cyril said while walking to the front of training room door way.

"No need Cyril, you and Volteer always fight, I'm starting to wonder if I should stop standing up for you" Ignitus said softly to Cyril.

"He was just having fun Ignitus and besides it was funny as hell" Forever said with a laugh in her voice.

"Okay it was funny, but Master Time would like to see all of us now" Ignitus ordered to Cyril and Forever.

"Okay" said Cyril and Forever. All three of them were heading toward the pool of visions room. As they were walking they met up with Terrador and walked toward Forever. Cyril knew that Forever hated being rear Terrador for one reason he scares her a lot. Then Forever moved towards Cyril's right side and walked the way there. They met up with Volteer who was walking beside Terrador and was kind of scared of what Terrador might do to him. After five minutes of walking they had reached the pool of visions room and entered it and saw Master Time sitting down.

"Thank you for all coming, now you may sit and list to what I have to say" Time said loudly for everyone to hear him. Everybody had sat and were ready to listen to him.

"As you all know that I'm already sick, but I just found out that I'm dying of it" Time said loudly to everyone. Cyril and Ignitus already knew he that was dying of sickness while everybody else was in shock of the matter.

"But who will be in charge of us " asked Terrador loudly.

"I, Cyril, and Forever decided that it be best if Ignitus toke the job, after all his leader ship skills are very high and important to us. That's why I picked him along with the help of Cyril and Forever" Time said loudly.

"Who will be in second of command" asked Terrador while looking at Ignitus.

"That's for Ignitus to decide not me" said Time softly while looking at Terrador.

"Okay" Terrador said with hint of joy in his voice.

"What happens now Master Time" asked Forever softly.

"Time for me go, like I said Ignitus is in charge of all of you other than his second in command" Time said softly.

"I'll miss you Master Time" Forever said sadly with tears coming down her blue face.

"Forever I'll miss to, I'll miss all of you. You dragons are like my sons and daughter that I'll never have in this life, but it's time for me to leave you all" he said with tears coming down his white face. His body started to disappear and dissolve into thin air.

"Remember draw strength from each other and follow your heart's it will never fade away. I will miss you all. Goodbye my friends" Time said for the last time. Time's body disappeared forever into the heavens of the sky.

Ignitus and Cyril had some tears go down their face, but didn't cry like Forever and Volteer while Terrador had a few tears fall down his face.

"Listen up everyone" Ignitus said loudly to everyone.

"We lost a dear friend and master today, but lets not for get that we have each other to look after" Ignitus said while using his right paw to slide away his tears.

"So who's in second of command then Ignitus" Terrador said loudly.

"Terrador, what is with you it's like you want the second in command thing" Forever said Softly.

"Because I just want to know who is in second of command" Terrador said angrily. Ignitus looked at Cyril for second then thought "_Me and Cyril are best friends so why not let Cyril be second of command". _

"The second of command is Cyril ice the dragon" Ignitus said loudly at Terrador.

"Cyril why him Ignitus" said Terrador.

"Because Cyril has been close friend of my for a while and also has good leader ship skills just like me "Ignitus said softly.

"So I'm in second of command then" Cyril said loudly.

"So it seems" Ignitus said softly.

"Okay I'm going to bed then" Cyril said while walking away to his room.

"I'm going to, hey Cyril you wanna stay in my room for while" Forever said while blushing. Cyril turned his head right and said "Um okay". So Cyril and Forever went together to Forever's room.

"I smell love in the air" Volteer said softly.

"Shouldn't you be off reading Webster's Dictionary & Thesaurus Volteer" Ignitus said loudly to Volteer. Volteer went off to bed while Ignitus and Terrador laughed their heads off.

"Here's my room Cyril" Forever said softly at Cyril. Cyril looked at her and thought "_I've never be in Forever's room I wonder what's it like then". _The door opened and Cyril saw everything too.

"Nice room Forever" Cyril said softly.

Authors Note: Well there you have it the second chapter of The Legend Of Cyril Broken Soul. Chapter three _"Boulder To Birmingham"_ will be a sad songfic/story to Master Time's death which will be up in about 6 to maybe four days. So review this chapter or story if you want.

Also Note: "_Boulder To Birmingham" _waswritten and sung by _Emmylou Harris._

Yours truly,

_You've Got A Way_


	3. Boulder To Birmingham

Here's Chapter Three. Remember to review. Thanks. The person who does this song is Legend of Country Music is singer/songwriter _Emmylou Harris._

_Boulder To Birmingham_

_(Tribute To Master Time)_

Everybody had waking up early in the morning to say goodbye to their master who had a grave in the back of the temple.

Ignitus was giving a speech about their master that had left them way to soon. Ignitus began saying the last part of the speech that he had written.

"We lost a good friend and master, but let us not forget what he had done for us in the past and present. He was the best master we had in are lives. But let's not forget him. His spirit lives in our hearts and the heavens. Let's never forget him" Ignitus said softly to everyone.

"Also Forever has a song that she wants to sing to us and a tribute song to Master Time. So no talking" Cyril said loudly to everyone. Forever got up from her spot and walked to the front while Ignitus came and sat beside Cyril where Forever had sat. Forever then turned around to face everybody and then started to sing the song.

_I don't want to hear a love song _

_I got on this airplane just to fly_

_And I know there's life below _

_But all that it can show me _

_In the prairie and the sky _

_And I don't want to hear a sad story_

_Full of heartbreak and desire_

_The last time I felt like this _

_It was in the wilderness and the canyon was on fire_

_And I stood on the mountain in the night and I watched it burn _

_I watched it burn, I watched it burn._

Forever sang the chorus of the song.

_I would rock my soul in the bosom of Abraham_

_I would hold my life in his saving grace._

_I would walk all the way from Boulder to Birmingham _

_If I thought I could see, I could see your face. _

Forever sang the rest of the song.

_Well you really got me this time _

_And the hardest part is knowing I'll survive._

_I have come to listen for the sound _

_Of the trucks as they move down _

_Out on ninety five _

_And pretend that it's the ocean_

_Coming down to wash me clean, to wash me clean_

_Baby do you know what I mean_

As the song was about to end, Forever sang the last chorus of the song.

_I would rock my soul in the bosom of Abraham _

_I would hold my life in his saving grace. _

_I would walk all the way from Boulder To Birmingham _

_If I thought I could see, I could see your face. _

Forever was done sing and was crying her eyes out. Cyril walked up to her and told her not to worry about him. Both Cyril and Forever went to pool of visions room to talk with Ignitus following behind while Terrador and Volteer went to their rooms to think.

Authors Note: That's chapter three of The Legend Of Cyril: Broken Soul. Next chapter will be about "Remember the Dragon" who will be next dragon of the group. So review this story and tell me what you think of it so far.

Also to note: Just review this. Thanks

Yours truly,

_You've Got A Way_


	4. Remember the Dragon

Here's chapter four. Enjoy it. Also review it. Thanks!

_Remember the Dragon _

Next the day Cyril had been training long and hard by himself without Master Time training him. After Master Time had left them Cyril had a funny feeling that a new dragon would show up, but that could be his mind playing ticks on him, but you never know though.

As Cyril exited the training room only to find Forever in front of him with a look of concern. Cyril asked her what's wrong.

"There's a dragon in the pool of vision's room" Forever said loudly.

"What. Show me this dragon then" Cyril said softly to Forever. Cyril and Forever had ran to the pool of visions room to found who this dragon really was. As they reached the room Cyril saw a silver dragon sitting on his hind legs talking to Ignitus, Cyril never had seen a silver dragon before, but who cares so Cyril walked in with Forever on his right side and decide to talk him.

"So, you must Cyril the ice dragon. My name is Remember" Remember said normally to Cyril.

"Remember that's not bad of an name you got" Cyril said in a normal tone of voice.

"I know. So what's your name" asked Remember softly.

"My name is Forever. It's nice to meet you Remember" Forever said softly. Forever thought Remember looked handsome for a dragon, but Cyril still was better lookin dragon than Remember.

"That's a nice name for ice dragoness" Remember said softly to her. Remember thought of an idea "_Maybe I could go on date with her, but I must get raid of Cyril first than Forever is mine". _

"Okay Remember why are here than" Ignitus asked in a normal tone of voice.

"Well there's something I need to tell you all" Remember said loudly so everybody could hear him.

"Then shoot" Cyril said normally tone of voice.

"As you all know Malefor is looking for a soul" Remember said loudly.

"What kind of soul Remember" Cyril said softly.

"The Legendary Broken Soul" Remember said normally to Cyril. Everybody just gasped realizing that the soul was more powerful than any other soul and powers.

"That's what Malefor wants, but why" Ignitus said worrier.

"I don't know Ignitus. One dragon said that Malefor needed the Legendary Broken Soul for a reason and I don't have any more information to tell you" Remember said softly.

"But what could Malefor want with a soul though" Terrador said loudly.

"Problem to play voodoo dolls or something Terrador" Volteer said angrily at Terrador.

"Go read a book or something" Terrador said angrily at Volteer. Cyril couldn't take it any more.

"Will You Both Just Shut The Hell Up" Cyril said out loud to Terrador and Volteer. Everybody just looked at him until Cyril said "Why is everybody looking at me for". Everybody had turned their heads back to Remember to talk.

"Okay back to the soul thing here" Forever said softly.

"That would be nice. I think I know what Malefor wants with it" said Ignitus.

"The Darkness Army" Cyril answered to Ignitus question. Ignitus was a little shocked to see Cyril answer it for him. Ignitus already knew that Cyril's soul was the Legendary Broken Soul which Cyril was born with it.

"But still who has the Legendary Broken Soul though" Forever said loudly. Ignitus and Cyril both looked at each other they could tell it was time to tell them. Cyril gave Ignitus the nod to go.

"I know who has it" Ignitus said sadly.

"Who has it, Ignitus" Forever said loudly. Ignitus looked at Cyril and Cyril came up and told them.

"I do" Cyril said sadly. Terrador, Forever, Volteer, and Remember were shocked to see that Cyril was special after all. Forever on the other hand was angering with him.

"Since everybody knows that Cyril has it. I think everybody needs a break from this talking will continue the talk tomorrow, but for now all of you need a break so get going" Ignitus ordered to everyone. As every body was leaving Cyril was just starring hard at the ground until Forever noticed him and came walking toward him.

"Cyril why didn't you tell me that you had the Legendary Broken Soul for" Forever said softly to Cyril. Forever was still angering with him for not telling her this. Cyril lifted up his head to see Forever's eyes starring at him waiting for an answer to come.

"Because if I told you back then you would have ran away from me. That's why Forever" Cyril said sadly with tears running down his face.

"Cyril why would you think I'd run away from you. I care about you I would never leave you alone" Forever said softly to Cyril.

"I know Forever, but still Forever don't you find me as monster with this Legendary Broken Soul in me" Cyril asked Forever softly while looking at her in the eyes.

"No. Cyril your everything I could ask for a dragon your not a monster. Cyril you have a heart of gold that would make any body your friend" Forever said softly to Cyril while smiling.

"Really I mean that much too Forever" Cyril said happily while driving away his tears from his blue eyes.

"Yes. You could also say that I lov…." Forever was about say, but Cyril had silenced her by kissing her on the laps Forever's green eyes were wide open with joy so she closed her eyes and kissed Cyril back. Cyril was already use to this, but he didn't even care any more for he was in love with her too. Their kiss lasted for about three minutes they broke away from their kiss and smiled at each other.

"Forever I love you with all my heart and soul" Cyril said happily at Forever.

"Cyril I love you with all my heart and Soul including my body too." Forever said softly at Cyril while stroking his head with her right paw. Those words she had said scent a chill down his back, but he didn't care, what could happen. (Note: Hmm I wonder.)

"Come on Forever let's go rest in the garden together" Cyril said happily at Forever.

"I'm coming my love" Forever said loudly to Cyril. Both Cyril and Forever ran off to the garden to sleep and rest for the day, but what they didn't know was that Remember was following them. Remember thought of one thing to say "She will be my, Cyril", but cavil as he is he didn't know that Ignitus was spying on him with that Ignitus left to go tell Cyril that Remember wants Forever to be his.

"Cyril be careful" Ignitus whispered to himself. Remember saw Ignitus run off and then he "Ignitus must have listing to what I said. Oh well Ignitus must be taken care of first, then Cyril is next my list".

Author's Note: Well that was chapter four of The Legend Of Cyril: Broken Soul. Chapter five will be a battle between Ignitus and Remember, but Cyril is also in this with Ignitus to the End then Chapter six will be about a Music dance of love between Cyril and Forever and the guardians too. So for now just review and wait.

Also to note: Chapter five will be called "_Ignitus & Cyril Vs Remember" _while chapter six is called _"Wheels Of Love"_. So you just have to wait and see.

Yours truly,

_You've Got A Way_


	5. Ignitus & Cyril Vs Remember

Here's chapter Five enjoy. Also Review. Thanks! _  
_

_Ignitus & Cyril Vs Remember _

As Ignitus entered the training he felt something inside of the training room it felt like someone was watching him. Indeed someone was watching him and Remember smiled to himself. As Ignitus entered the room he felt a pressure of power inside the training room Ignitus walked two more steps until Remember showed himself to Ignitus.

"Remember" Ignitus said surprisingly to himself. Ignitus saw Remembers face that he was looking for a fight with him!

"Too bad Ignitus that I have to fight you I was starting to like you as a friend, but we can't have you tell Cyril that I want Forever to be with me, now do we" Remember said angrily to Ignitus.

"That's too bad Remember, because I plan on telling Cyril you bustard" Ignitus said angrily to Remember. Both Ignitus and Remember were ready to attack each other.

"Let's get started then" Remember said loudly.

"Lets" Ignitus said angrily to Remember.

Remember was the first one to attack while Ignitus used his wings for defense. Ignitus had to admit that Remember was pretty damn fast, but speed had one weakness to it speed requires energy from the body which in terms means that your body is tired and requires energy. Ignitus also remembered Cyril's training with speed; Cyril's speed was a little bit higher than Remembers speed only because Cyril had the Legendary Broken Soul within him to help him incase that Cyril loses in battle.

"Take this Ignitus" Remember said to Ignitus. Remember used a water bomb to attack Ignitus, but Ignitus was faster and dodged it. Ignitus used his fire breath to burn to Remembers paws, but Remember used his water breath to get raid of it. Ignitus was thinking of a way to defeat Remember with one hit then something came to his mind _"maybe I could use my fire breath with my wind breath to create a Fire Tornado, it's risky though it could just work, but I have to watch my back so Remember can't attack me when I'm doing it though._ Ignitus dodged another attack then another. Remember is getting better with his attacks and Ignitus was getting tired already. "_Damn, if I keep dodging his attacks I'll be tired within 10 minutes, I have to attack him at least to tire Remember out" _Ignitus thought to himself as Ignitus dodged another attack form Remember. As Remember was about attack to Ignitus his left paw slipped on a small patch of ice which he did not know how it got there. "_Is Cyril here, but he's not here so how can ice be here they. If Cyril was here I've would have sensed his powers or at least his soul" _he thought to himself. Ignitus ran towards Remember with his horns ready for the attack as Ignitus reached him within minutes Remember was about to die, as Ignitus was in front instead of using his horns Ignitus bought up his right paw and punched Remember in the face which scent Remember flying to the wall with dust coming off the wall. Remember eyes were wide open to see that Ignitus punched him instead of his horns and thought "_Instead of using his horns to attack me with, he faked it and punched me right in the face at the right time too. I guess underestimated Ignitus power and he's stronger than I thought". _As Remember got up he saw Ignitus doing something with his fire breath.

Ignitus breathed out his fire then the wind breath to create the Fire Tornado that would finish off Remember. The Fire Tornado was summoned and Remember eyes were wide with fear and thought _"There's no way he can do that, but I'm also a water dragon, so water should kill it"_. The fire tornado was moving faster and faster toward Remember. As Remember was about to attack it the fire tornado moved right so that Remember water attack missed it. Remember was now in trouble the fire tornado had hit him by giving him burns everywhere on his body which could kill any thing in its path.

"I can't lose now" Remember said to himself. Remember eyes glowed pure blue and used his water kill the fire tornado. Ignitus powerful fire tornado was gone and destroyed by Remembers water attack. Remember fired his water breath wind breath to create a water tornado which had deadly sword blades in it. The water tornado came toward him and Ignitus was out of ideas. Ignitus closed his eyes and waited for the water tornado to attack him, but the water tornado was so close that it reached his nose than it stopped for some reason. Ignitus opened his eyes to see that the water tornado was turned into ice which meant.

"Cyril" Ignitus said softly to himself. Ignitus saw Cyril break the ice with his tail and watched as the ice broke into millions of peaces. Ignitus saw Cyril smile at him knowing that it was Cyril turn to stop Remember.

"Well I see Ignitus did a nice job to burn you" Cyril said to Remember loudly. Remember was pissed and tired too which any attack that Cyril use's could knock him out.

"You may have destroyed my water tornado, but doesn't mean you can…. Ca" Remember said has he got punched by Forever's flash attack. Remember went flying to the wall and created dust as Remember had fallen. Ignitus and Cyril had their months opened wide. Forever turned around and saw Cyril and Ignitus with their months wide opened.

"What, I've been practicing with my paw for some time now, also you can close your jaws shut too" Forever said loudly while smiling to her herself.

"So what the deal with him then" Cyril said softly to Ignitus. Ignitus thought about and said "Will let him stay with us, but Cyril you should know that Remember wants Forever for himself". Forever was shocked to find this out and she didn't even like him, but now that she found out that Remember wanted her for himself. She would stay away from him and stay with Cyril her lover for good.

"That explains why Remembers eyes were on me" Cyril said softly to everyone. Forever walked to Cyril's right side and give him a lick on his cheek which earned Forever a lick Cyril.

"For now we leave him there to rest and think for what he did" Ignitus said softly. All three of them walked to the pool of visions room until Forever bought something up.

"Oh I forget, the Dragon is up in two days" Forever said softly to Cyril and Ignitus.

"Well I got my partner right here" Cyril said softly to Forever. Forever blushed and gave Cyril a lick.

"What about you Ignitus. Do you have someone to be your partner" Forever asked Ignitus softly.

"Don't worry about me I'll find partner" Ignitus said softly to Forever. The three of them walked to the pool of visions room to talk to Volteer and Terrador.

Author's Note: That's chapter five of The Legend of Cyril: Broken Soul. Chapter six will be called _"Wheels of Love & Ignitus Is In Love" _will be up in a day or two so wait and read for now until I get the next chapter up.

Also to note: Send me some reviews too.

Yours truly,

_You've Got A Way_


	6. Wheels Of Love, Ignitus Is In Love

**Here's chapter six. Enjoy it. Thank you. Song done by _Emmylou Harris. _**

**The character Valentina belongs to _Oynxthedragon17_ thank you for the help there buddy. Valentina will be featured in this part of the storie, I'm not really sure if _Oynxthedragon17_ wants his character to be featured in this whole storie, but I wouldn't have minded though if his character was part of my The Legend of Cyril: Broken Soul storie that would be cool to see, but that's up to _Oynxthedragon17_ if he wants to put his character into my storie, but if you do just send me a review and you might see your character in the future chapters of this storie. Remember it's up to you to decide.**

**Also this is part 1 of the Dragon dance. Part 2 will come soon after this one.**

**On with chapter six.**

* * *

**"_Wheels of Love, Ignitus Is In Love"_**

The whole temple was felled with all kinds of dragons, water dragons to wind dragons to lightning dragons and at etc. Both Cyril and Forever entered the training room which was the Dragon Dance and Forever had to sing in about two minutes. As they walked into the room they saw Ignitus talking to Terrador while Volteer was for some one to be with. As the couple reached the stage Forever gave Cyril a kiss on his lips then said to him "Once I'm done Cyril you and I are dancing". Cyril just gave her nod then walked off to talk to Ignitus. Forever got on stage and was little bit scared of singing in front of everyone, but she must keep her cool and just sing for everyone. So she started to sing the song.

_The wheels of love turn around and around _

_Keep on rollin' 'til you've found _

_The perfect partner, somebody just right _

_To have and hold every day and every night_

_So she's halfway to Warfang with all of your dreams_

_The world ain't as bad as what it might seem _

_You got a whole lot of living, honey, left to do _

_There's still a whole lot of love inside of you _

As Ignitus and Cyril were talking to each other Valentina saw Ignitus and thought "_I do like him as a friend and plus my heart still hurts after my break so why not dance him. It's not like he loves me or anything, but you never know though" _so she walked over to Ignitus and used her tail to tip Ignitus's head to get his attention. Ignitus turned around and saw Valentina standing in front of him just starring at him until Cyril said something "Well Ignitus I'll leave you be for a while, I'm going to go talk with Terrador. Bye" Ignitus saw Cyril leave which left him and Valentina together alone until Valentina spoke to him "Hey, Ignitus do you want to dance with me". Ignitus just stood there looking at her with his jaw dropped. "Aw Ignitus your jaw is dropped you know" she said softly to him. Ignitus just shooked his head and said "I would love to dance with you Valentina, but which song though do you want dance at".

"This one that Forever is singing right now so lets go than" she said softly to Ignitus. So Ignitus and Valentina went to the dance floor as they reached the floor stood legs. Ignitus put his right paw to Valentina right side while Valentina did the same and started to dance the two-step that Forever was singing.

_The wheels of love turn around and around _

_They'll take you for a ride like a merry-go-round _

_Don't let the heartache hold you down _

_When there's plenty of love to left be found _

_On the wheels, ridin' on the wheels of love_

Forever saw Ignitus dancing with Valentina which was her friend next to Silverwillow. All Forever knew about Valentina was that Valentina was born in _Mountain Sky _which was a small town by the mountains close to Ignitus home town called _Burning Mountain_. But who cares right now Forever was just happy to see Ignitus and Valentina together dancing and having fun, so Forever got back to her singing.

_Catch you a ride, imagine what you might find _

_Just the right girl at just the right time _

_Ready and waiting, she'll look you in the eyes _

_Ah, but the wheels of love will never compromise _

_So she broke your heart, honey don't look back_

_You got to keep on rollin' down the track _

_And maybe the next time you'll keep your feet on the ground _

_When the wheels of love spin you around _

As Cyril was talking to Terrador and Volteer about something, Silverwillow was by herself until she saw Cyril talking to Terrador and Volteer and she thought to herself "_There's Cyril once I have him to myself then Forever is out of the picture for good". _As she walked toward the group Remember had crashed into her and said "Hey watch it there Silverwillow" as he rubbed his head Silverwillow said something to him "Remember next time you run into me I'm going to kick your ass out of here" then Remember said something that shouldn't have been said "I like to see you try" then Silverwillow got up and started chasing Remember for what he said to her "Get back here Remember, so I can kill you". Remember was running away with his life and said "You'd like that wouldn't you Silverwillow". Both exited the room so they could kill each other.

"Sometimes I think those two were meant for each other" Volteer said to Terrador and Cyril.

"Problem, their to stupid to know it" Terrador said while laughing to himself. Terrador saw Cyril's cold dead blues eyes on him.

"What did I say" Terrador said starting to scared of Cyril's cold blue eyes on him.

"Sometimes Terrador you should just shut up for once, now go and dance with a dragoness that's lonely okay like that dragoness over there" Cyril said pointing at the green dragoness over in the corner by herself. Terrador saw the green dragoness by herself and thought it was sad to see.

"Okay Cyril I'll do it, but I'm not dancing" Terrador said loudly to Cyril.

"Okay fine by me, but if she wants to dance you say yes that would break her heart if you said no. Now go" Cyril said softly to Terrador.

"Bye than Cyril and Volteer" Terrador said while walking off to the dragoness that needed someone to love. Cyril turned his to Volteer while Volteer was just looking around.

"Volteer don't you have date or something" Cyril asked Volteer softly.

"I do" Volteer said softly.

"What's her name Volteer" said Cyril while smiling to himself.

"I'm not telling you Cyril" Volteer said walking to his dragoness. Cyril then turned his head to Forever hoped that she would dance with him at the end of the song. Then Cyril saw Ignitus and Valentina dancing with each other and Cyril smiled to himself and thought "Ignitus is love in with her I know it, I just know it". So Cyril listen to Forever's singing.

_The wheels of loves turn around and around _

_They'll take you for a ride like a merry-go-round _

_Don't the let heartache hold you down _

_When there's plenty of love left to be found _

_On the wheels, ridin' on the wheels of love _

Forever wanted this song to be done already so she can dance with her beloved Cyril, but the song had to be finished first. So she continued to sing the song.

_The wheels of love turn around and around _

_They'll take you for a ride like a merry-go-round _

_Don't let the heartache hold you down_

_When there's plenty of love left to be found_

_On the wheels, ridin' on the wheels of love _

_Oh, the wheels _

_Ridin' on the Wheels Of Love _

The song was over and Forever was glad that it was over now. So Forever walked to Cyril and hoped he could dance. As she reached Cyril and he gave her a kiss on her lips and was smiling at her.

"What's with the smile Cyril" Forever asked him.

"Ignitus is love in with Valentina, I'm just happy for him" Cyril said softly to Forever.

"Cyril" she said while blushing.

"What Forever" Cyril said softly to her.

"Can we dance" Forever said softly to Cyril.

"Yes Forever we can dance, but not this song the next one okay" Cyril said nicely to her.

"Okay" Forever said softly to Cyril.

Ignitus and Valentina walked to Cyril and Forever and decide to sat with them and talk for a while the next song would be the one and Ignitus thought to himself "_I'm love with Valentina, but lets hope the song is love song not a sad song" _then Valentina thought to herself "_Maybe Ignitus is the one for me. Do I have feelings for him, so maybe I'm love in him too" _they thought of each other. The next song will charge Ignitus's and Valentina's lives forever.

_**"Wheels Of Love"**_

* * *

**Author's Note: There's chapter six of The Legend of Cyril: Broken Soul chapter six is part 1 of the dragon dance while part 2 will be more forced on Ignitus and Valentina and Cyril & Forever. Chapter seven will be up by tomorrow maybe, but you never know though, so if you can wait 'til tomorrow they I'll be happy.**

**Also to note: Chapter seven will be called _Could I Have This Dance _which is done by Canadian Music Legend _Anne Murray._ So wait and review me. Goodbye!**

**Yours truly,**

_**You've Got A Way**_


	7. Could I Have This Dance

_**Songfics**_

_**A Collection**___

* * *

**List of songfics that I used for Spyro & Cynder and other important characters such as my OC's characters.**

_**When You Say Nothing At All- by Keith Whitley or Alison Krauss**_

_**Fell Right Into You- by Jessie Farrell**_

_**Steel Rails- by Alison Krauss**_

_**Save The Last Dance For Me- by Emmylou Harris **_

_**Down At The Twist And Shout- by Mary Chapin Carpenter**_

_**You Shook Me All Night Long- by ACDC**_

**Note: _Baby Mine_ songfic is not part of this collection just to let you know.**

**This a collection of songs that I used from famous artists such as _Emmylou Harris_ to _Alison Krauss. _**

**I hope you enjoy this collection of songfics that I had done for those people who love to read and write stories for an living. So read and please review and tell me what you think of this collection of songfics that I did. Now enjoy.**

* * *

**Yours truly,**

_**You've Got A Way**_


	8. Malefor's Plan

**Here's chapter eight. Enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Malefor's Plan**_

Malefor was walking around in his dark castle thinking of plan to get the Legendary Broken Soul away from one of the dragon guardians, but one problem though which dragon guardian had it. Malefor stepped in front of an table which had books, old papers, and even scrolls about the Legendary Broken Soul, but couldn't find anything on its powers and ability. The only thing that Malefor knew about the Legendary Broken Soul was that it had another legendary soul with it. The other legendary soul was known as the Legendary Lost Soul which was only born in the purple dragons like him, but sometimes the Legendary Lost Soul would choose a light dragon, fire dragon, and ice dragons. Malefor also found out that the Legendary Broken Soul and the Legendary Lost Soul would only choose powers that were related to the light elements such as ice, fire, lightning, water, wind, time, and weather. Malefor thought it was weird that Earth wasn't part of the light elements, but he remembered his old friend saying something about it before he was killed by Cyril.

_**-Flashback-** _

"Why is Earth not part of the light elements, Darkness Steel" Malefor said normally to Darkness Steel.

"Because the god of light or as we put it known as Shine the god of light. The reason Earth isn't part of the light elements is because Shine thought that the Earth power was a powerful enough to destroy the world" he said to Malefor.

"I find that pretty stupid if you ask me" Malefor said to himself.

"It may sound stupid to you, but Shine was smart enough to do that" he said to Malefor.

"Tell me more Darkness Steel" Malefor asked him.

"Well as you Shine made sure that Earth wouldn't be part of the light elements and dark elements. Shine was very smart about the use of elements so he gave the Earth power its own elements such as poison, metal, nature, rain, crystal, and rock" Darkness Steel said to Malefor.

"What about the Legendary Broken Soul and Legendary Lost Soul" Malefor asked Darkness Steel.

"Now that you'll have to find on your own Malefor" Darkness Steel said to Malefor for the last time.

_**-End of Flashback-** _

Malefor knew that Cyril had the Legendary Broken Soul within his soul which means Cyril could easily beat him in any combat, but Malefor had a plan that would work for him and his army of apes that Gaul used.

"Gaul come here right now"!!!! Malefor yelled out to Gaul. The ape king came to him and smiled at his master.

"What is it master Malefor" Gaul said to Malefor.

"Change of plan Gaul, you and your apes will attack _Northern Light City _in three years who got that right general Gaul" Malefor said madly to Gaul.

"Yes master Malefor, we will attack _Northern Light City_ in three years. I'll go tell my apes about this" Gaul said to Malefor while he was walking off to his castle.

"Cyril you and friends will pay with your lives deeply and I'll make sure your damn soul will be mine alone" Malefor said madly to himself.

_**-Cut to the Northern Light City-** _

"You mean Malefor plans on destroying _Northern Light City_ in three years" said the stranger.

"Yes, but we have to keep a low profile and we won't the dragon guardians yet, but for now keep a low profile, you got that right Terror of the Mountains" said Terror of the Forest.

"Yes" Terror of the Mountains said softly to himself.

"And you got that to right, Terror of the Deserts" Terror of the Forests said yelling at Terror of the Deserts.

"Yes" said Terror of the Deserts softly to himself.

"Oh, right then lets go" Terror of the Forests said to everyone. They all moved though the night so nobody could see them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I know short chapter, but it was worth it though. Chapter nine will be called "Three Years Have Gone" which will make Cyril and Forever about 12 to 13 years old and there meant be some lemons which means the whole story will be rated M, but won't happen until chapters 12 and 13 so if you wait for now they'll be posted up in the near future. Please review this story and thank you. Good day!**

**Also to note: Nothing to note for now so bye. Have a good week!**

**Yours truly,**

_**You've Got A Way**_


	9. Three Years Have Passed

**Here's Chapter Nine. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Valentina also belongs to _Onyxthedragon17 _and his only.**

* * *

_**Three Years Have Passed** _

Three years have passed and Cyril and Ignitus are both 13 years old same as Forever and Valentina. As they turned 13 they decide to add more room to the temple since the temple back then had only four rooms and one training room so it was up to Ignitus and Cyril to make idea's for the temple's changes. Both Ignitus and Cyril had one idea for the temple it was "add more god damn rooms" to it. They had Terrador and some moles to add more new rooms to the temple along with a pool room and library to research all the elements of the dragons and other books to read. The temple's new look was complete and done with which Ignitus and Cyril had their own rooms. It was morning at the dragon temple and Cyril and Forever were sleeping together in Cyril's room while Ignitus had Valentina sleeping with him in his room.

_With Ignitus & Valentina _

Both Ignitus and Valentina were sleeping peacefully together. Ignitus had his left paw on Valentina stomach which was moving lower to her unknown area when his paw reached her womanhood Valentina woke up and saw Ignitus paw on her womanhood and anger had made its way into her now.

"Ignitus get you're freaking paw off my body" she loud out at him which made him wake up and had found his paw at the base of Valentina tail end which made him blushed like a red rose. Ignitus removed his left paw from her body and got off the bed to walk towards the window and watch the sunrise rise up. Valentina was still on the bed and was still very angry with Ignitus for what he did.

"Why did you do that to me were you having nice dream or something" Valentina asked Ignitus who was just starring at the sun instead of her. Ignitus finally turned his head around to face hers and would answer her question.

"Yes, I was having an amazing dream that you and I would raise a family together and I'm sorry for touching you down there too" Ignitus said to her in soft voice.

"Well since you said sorry Ignitus, I forgive you for what you did okay, but that family thing will have to wait until mating season oh right" Valentina said to Ignitus softly.

"Yes, but still Valentina I still want a family you know" Ignitus said to her softly.

"I know you do Ignitus, but you'll have wait okay" Valentina said to Ignitus jumping off their bed. The door to there room was being opened as door open wide Terrador came walking in and sat down on his hind legs.

"What is it Terrador" Ignitus asked him.

"There are three strange people here who want talk to you and Cyril about something" Terrador said loudly to Ignitus.

"Talk about what Terrador" Ignitus asked Terrador softly.

"I don't know no Ignitus, but they said to tell you and Cyril" Terrador said a normal tone of voice to Ignitus.

"Tell them I'll be there, I'll go get Cyril my self then" Ignitus said to Terrador. With that Terrador went right hall to where the pool of visions room. Ignitus walked out of the room and went go find Cyril and Forever.

_With Cyril & Forever _

Cyril was already wake so he decided to get out of his bed and get something to eat for him and his lover Forever. So he opened the door quietly and walked out of room as he turned around he meant face to face with Ignitus which made him jump a little so he calmed himself down and asked Ignitus something.

"Ignitus what are you doing here" Cyril asked him softly.

"There are three strangers that want to talk to me and you that's why I'm here Cyril" Ignitus said in an normal tone of voice which made Forever wake up and walk outside of her room to find Cyril and Ignitus.

"Hey Cyril, Ignitus what brings you here" Forever asked him while yawing.

"I'm here too bring you two down to the pool of visions room now" Ignitus ordered. Cyril was about to say something, but Ignitus just started walking off down the hallway then down the next one. Cyril and Forever just looked at each other then started walking off together down the hallway to meet three strange people that they never meant before.

_With Ignitus & The Three Terrors _

"Do you mind by telling your names to us" Ignitus asked the three stranges. All of three shook their heads and said "Need Cyril for this as well". As Ignitus was about to ask them something, Cyril came into the room with Forever at his side when they entered the room, Cyril saw three strange people standing in ninja clothing which were all in white for some reason, but he knew who they were any way.

"You three must be the Three Terrors" Cyril said to them while sitting himself down.

"How'd you know" asked one of them.

"Malefor calls you three the walking souls, but the correct word for you three is "Dead Walking Souls" which I believe is correct if I'm mistaken" Cyril said to them. All three of nodded their heads in an yes.

"Cyril how do you now this" Volteer asked him.

"Well if you read the story called "The Great Souls" you'll find that Shine the god of light wanted some of the dead souls to protect the world from darkness by giving the dead souls a chance to live in many things such as armor, clothing such as ninja clothing and other things" Cyril said to Volteer.

"So there they have no body, brain, mind, and heart while they souls in clothing I don't believe that" Terrador said to Cyril.

"They may not have a body, mind, heart, and brain, but their souls are formed into orbs" Cyril said to everyone.

"Orbs" Volteer said to himself.

"But why orbs though" Ignitus asked Cyril in a normal tone of voice.

"Well the light dragons made orbs so that the dead souls would live in the orbs and then orbs would find clothing or armor so that they could help the living in any way, but it was round the time when light dragons started to die too" Cyril said to every one.

"How many are left though" Forever asked Cyril.

"About ten light dragons are left in the world now, but they said one light dragon would have the power that Shine the god of light has" Cyril said to every one.

"Then this light dragon would be like the purple dragon in a way" Volteer said to Cyril.

"But remember the purple dragons can hold a lot of element powers such as fire, ice, and lightning which belong to the light elements while Earth has it's own element powers" said one of the Terrors.

"Will talking about this later, now you three have something to tell me and Cyril so talking" Ignitus said to them.

"Well we just found that Malefor has sent Gaul and his army of apes to attack and destroy _Northern Light City _in five days" said the one Terror.

"Northern Light City isn't that city the largest of all cities" Volteer asked Ignitus.

"It is Volteer, Northern Light City was being built at the same time as Warfang was, which was built 3000 years ago by the light dragons and ice dragons" Forever said to Volteer softly.

"You mean to tell me that the light and ice dragons built that huge city with their own paws" Terrador asked Forever. Forever just nodded for an answer.

"How do you know so much Forever" Volteer asked her.

"Because Cyril was born there while I was born in small town out of the city called _Lost Fire_ that's why I know so much" Forever said to Volteer.

"What should we do they Ignitus" Cyril said to him.

"Will travel to Warfang first then make our way from there to Northern Light City and try to defend it till the end, that's what will do" Ignitus said to everyone.

"What about us Ignitus" said the three terrors.

"You'll answer to Cyril, not me oh right" Ignitus said to them.

"Fine by us, so what's the damn ordered then Cyril" asked one of them.

"Go there and warn the city for now, but if Gaul and his force are there defend the city till we get there understand" Cyril ordered.

"Yes, alright you heard dragon lets go" said the leader of them. As Cyril was about to say something to them, the Three Terrors disappeared into thin air like ghost does when seeing people.

"Oh right, we leave tomorrow morning to Warfang and then we make our way into Northern Light City, but for now you all may leave" Ignitus said to everyone. Cyril walked off outside to think while Forever was at his side.

"Let's hope that Northern Light City doesn't disappear like the light dragons did all those years ago" Cyril said to himself.

"You still miss him don't you Cyril" Forever asked him softly. Cyril just nodded at her answer.

"I still do Forever, my father maybe gone though, but I'm sense him like he's watching us or something" Cyril said to her softly.

"I know what you mean, what type element did your father have if I may ask" Forever said to Cyril softly.

"My father's only element was light" Cyril said to Forever in a normal tone of voice. Forever's eyes were just wife open and decided not to ask why.

"Your father is light dragon that's cool, what type element was your mother" she asked him softly.

"My mother was purple dragoness" Cyril said to her. Forever never thought that Cyril's mother was a purple dragon she always thought that Cyril's mother was wind dragon or ice dragon, but not a purple dragon.

"What were their names" Forever asked him softly.

"My mother's name was Mystery, but my fathers name is ….is..." Cyril couldn't say it to her.

"What your fathers name Cyril" Forever asked him softly.

"My father's name was _Restless" _Cyril said to Forever while tears started come down his muzzle. This would be a long day for them both.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow what a long chapter there, but it was worth it. And sorry about the long update this chapter here caused me a lot of problems, but I was able to finish the chapter. Chapter 10 will explain the disappear of Cyril parents Restless and Mystery, while Cyril and the gang are on there way to Warfang. So please review this storie and tell me what you think.**

**Also to note: Part two of this story will come out some time this week, part two of the storie will be called The Legend Of Cyril: Battle Of Northern Light City will feature new characters while other characters such as Remember, Silverwillow, and Crazy will not be featured in the part two story while other returning characters such as Forever the dragoness will return including _Onyxthedragon17 _character Valentina the dragoness will return as one, but only if the author wants to though so let me know. If you want to see your characters featured in the part two of the story, send me a review or message and you will see your characters name featured in the story and maybe its sequel. So let me know and I'll place your character in my storie for the part two. I would like to thank author _Onyxthedragon17 _for being such an amazing author and story teller for his wonderful stories and thanks for letting me use your character Valentina for being Ignitus girlfriend I would've never got to chapter six without your help. So thanks for being such amazing writer and helper to me. Your stories are also amazing to; I wanted to ask you if you wanted to work on a new storie together, let me know oh right. Thank you _Onyxthedragon17_ for all your help and have great damn week. Bye now. Please review too, thanks.**

**Yours truly,**

_**You've Got A Way**_


	10. Note To Author's

_**Note to Author's.**_

* * *

I've decided to stop the story from moving on, only because I can't seem to have any ideas for the ending of the story. So I've decided to work on a different story which is coming out next week also The Legend of Cyril: Battle of Northern Light City is also not in works neither sorry to say, but I just can't seem to get any ideas for the ending of the story, so the story will be shut down for a while. But don't worry once I find the idea for the ending of the story everything will return. I promise.

**Yours truly,**

_**Light the Dragon 19**_


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Well, to get to the point, my good friend _The Knight of No Fear _has quit and gave me his profile, but I don't want it or need it, so he asked me if any of you out there would like to have his profile and have it, then come to talk to me about it. Also he gave me his password and email for his profile, he doesn't care if you have his profile, but he does care if you change the profile name, password, and email that's his only care, also once you change the profile name, password, and email send me a PM on fanfiction and tell me that you did those things like I said you'd do and once the profile is yours, you can do anything you want with it. But like I and _Fear _said please change the profile name, password, and email address, that's the only thing he and I care for, so if any of you are or would like to have his profile, come send me a PM or a review and will talk about it. Thanks for listening to my note.

Also to note: I've found a way to end my old story _The Legend of Cyril_, so I might write the final chapter within a month or so, please wait a little longer and please review my stories, thanks for your time.

* * *

**Yours truly,**

**_Light the Dragon 19_**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

As you may recall I was to post up a short story called, "Winter Love" today on my 20th birthday, however change of plans, the short story will be up around December 20, I need more time to work on it and edit, so if you could please wait, I would really like that.

Chapter ten for my rated M story, will be posted up next week maybe, depends on if I don't get sick or Christmas shopping, so please wait. That's all I have to say, thanks.

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Light the Dragon 19.**_


End file.
